Dear You'
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat dan itu juga terjadi pada sesuatu bernama 'Cinta'... Happy Reading!


NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing : Haruno Sakura /Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, etc.

Summary : Sakura yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya, bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Tapi itu terlambat karena Naruto tak ada lagi untuknya. Bad summary! #EXPEFEEFIC

.

.

.

'_Dear You' © Haruko Akemi_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading..._

_._

_._

_._

_Monday, 01 July 2013_

_Dear You,_

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau memikirkanku? Aku terus memikirkanmu. Maaf... Rasanya sungguh aneh saat aku melihat si Kepala Nanas ketika bersama dengan Ino Pig. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku selalu berkhayal bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada kita. Ya, aku dengan kau. Akan seperti mereka atau lebih bahagia dari mereka? Maaf ... karena aku benar-benar tak tahu jika aku akan balik menyukaimu._

#^o^#

Aku tersenyum membaca sepenggal dari sekian banyak cerita tentang-nya dari _diary_ku. Itu sungguh aneh dan sedikit terdengar miris. Tapi fakta bahwa kadang kenyataan itu sungguh menyakitkan memang benar terjadi padaku. Jangan berpikir bahwa itu adalah rekayasa karena walaupun aku memang pintar dalam pelajaran mengarang tapi untuk satu hal yang bernama 'CINTA' sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

Satu kata yang memiliki begitu banyak arti dengan versi yang berbeda. Tapi yang aku rasakan kali ini adalah 'CINTA' yang menurutku, sebuah rasa yang membuatku kehilangan diriku yang dulu, yang sama sekali tak begitu terpengaruh dengan hal yang berbau romantis. Ini bisa terjadi hanya karena satu orang yang membuatku terus menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. **"Waiting for Nothing"**.

Hei! Ini bukan hal yang romantis, tapi hal terbodoh dan menyakitkan yang pernah aku lakukan dan tentu saja aku menyukainya. Terdengar seperti seorang 'masokis' yang bahagia saat merasakan sakit dan sekali lagi aku terus mengulang kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah mantra; _"Aku tidak perduli dan akan terus menunggunya"_.

Menyimpan buku kesayanganku itu ke tempat yang tersembunyi dan bergegas untuk tidur dan berharap saat aku berada di alam mimpi aku bertemu dengannya dan bangun di pagi hari dengan senyum yang terus terukir. Semoga...

#^o^#

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_._

_._

"_Hei! Sakura-chaaaan boleh minta nomer handphonemu tidak?"_

"_Eh.. Naruto! Kau membuatku kaget! Tidak boleh! Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku kan hanya meminta nomor handphone mu apa tak boleh? Huh! Kau pelit sekali Sakura-chan"_

"_Sudah kubilang tidak boleh!"_

"_Baiklah, kau benar-benar tidak mau memberikannya? Ku mohon Sakura-chaaaaaan.."_

"_Hah.. kau ini! Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Baiklah catat baik-baik dan aku tak mau mengulangnya. Nah sudah"_

"_Yap! Oke. Terimakasih Sakura-chan. Aku pergi dulu yah."_

"_Hm."_

Berawal dari kau yang meminta nomorku. Dan dari situ pula kisah ini dimulai. Entah siapa yang memulai yang jelas semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga semua yang seharusnya baik-baik saja berubah menjadi keadaan yang sama sekali tidak aku duga. Semua berubah, semua tak lagi sama seperti yang dulu, canggung, menjauh, dan masing-masing berusaha untuk tidak saling mengenal dan saling menutup diri.

Dan yang memulai adalah kau, tentu saja.

#^o^#

Menghabiskan waktu bersama bersama seorang teman memang menyenangkan. Gadis itu bernama Ino. Gadis yang menyenangkan dan sedikit kekanakan. Karena ada suatu alasan dia pindah dan kini ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bersebelahan denganku. Saat kami bersama kami akan membahas apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kami.

Kadang masing-masing dari kami akan terlihat tegar. Tapi akan selalu ada waktu bagi kami untuk saling berbagi bahu sebagai sandaran dan berbagi air mata yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibiarkan mengalir sendiri. Juga kata-kata penenang yang akan ikut serta. Ritual yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Dan saat sedang membahas tentang lirik dari sebuah lagu barat yang berjudul _'I'm With You'_ _yang menurutnya sangat romantis? tapi menurut ku biasa saja_ pun terhenti saat ponsel ku bergetar yang berarti tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa Sakura?"

"Ah tidak. Dari Naruto, tumben sekali. Biasanya dia baru akan mengirimiku pesan saat sore atau malam hari. Ini masih terlalu pagi, tunggu sebentar ya Ino"

"Ah aku tau.. Baiklah-baiklah.."

" Berhenti menggodaku dengan tampang seperti itu Ino!"

Aku memencet tombol _Open_ diponsel lalu mulai membaca pesannya.

_From: Naruto_

_Messages: Sakura aku menyukaimu_

Aku memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan dari ponselku. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku begitu kaget dengan isi pesan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku sedangkan kita memang baru saja saling mengenal.

Tidak , maksudku kami memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tapi kan kami baru saja dekat. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesannya. Dan melanjutkan obrolan –_tidak penting tapi menyenangkan_\- bersama Ino yang tadi sempat tertunda.

#^o^#

_**SKIP TIME**_

'**5 MONTH LATER'**

Setelah pernyataan cinta tak terduga yang diluncurkan Naruto padaku. Ia menjauh, tak lagi bertegur sapa atau sekedar saling berbalas pesan singkat. Yah.. meskipun hanya sekedar bertanya kabar atau apapun yang umum dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berkirim pesan.

Dan aku tahu dan lebih dari sekedar mengerti bahwa itu salahku yang sampai saat ini pun aku benar-benar sangat menyesal! Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan aku harus tetap menikmatinya, bukan? Tapi hanya saja aku menginginkan nasi, bukan bubur lembek dengan rasa yang sedikit aneh dan... oke, cukup. Ini keluar dari alur cerita.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ini salah. Aku menginginkannya. Jadi apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya, aku menyukainya setelah lima bulan berlalu dan itu salah! Kesalahanku terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri.

Kesalahanku yang berujung pada rasa bersalah juga perasaanku yang tak sampai. Sungguh aku telah berusaha untuk melepaskan tapi tak bisa, rasa ini benar-benar mengikatku dan sama sekali tak mengijinkanku untuk melepaskan diri.

Menyebalkan, bukan? Bodoh! Kata yang terus berulang selama lima bulan terakhir sampai saat ini dan dari pada aku menjadi gila karena cinta lalu bunuh diri dan tersiar kabar, _'Ada seorang gadis ditemukan mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan, mulut berbusa dan membiru karena meminum racun tikus. Diduga gadis tersebut frustasi karena cintanya yang tak sampai,'_

Hei jangan berpikir sempit seperti itu! Aku memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaan ku sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengorbankan hidupku hanya karena hal sepele itu. Menggelikan!

#^o^#

Malam, adalah waktuku untuk kembali mengungkapkan perasaanku. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku menyatakan cinta padanya! Itu hal yang lebih gila setelah bunuh diri. Dan itu akan jadi opsi terakhir saat aku tak lagi tahan dengan rasa yang membuatku pusing setengah mati.

Aku hanya akan mengungkapkannya pada _diary_ku, untuk satu hal ini aku tak berani bercerita panjang lebar dengan Ino, entah aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri dan hanya akan bercerita ketika dia bertanya. Situasi ini membuatku berpikir bahwa Naruto mungkin telah memiliki yang lain, memiliki sesuatu yang memang bisa langsung menerimanya tanpa pemikiran panjang sepertiku.

Aku selalu memiliki alasan untuk memilih, aku selalu memiliki banyak pertimbangan untuk satu hal yang sangat pelik, juga aku tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan,_ 'Ya aku juga menyukaimu.'_

Dan untuk pertama kali, aku menyesal memiliki semua itu. Sungguh, setelah semua itu terjadi apa tak bisa aku meninggalkan kata, _'Andai saja dulu aku..'_ sebentar saja?

Hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, menatapnya dengan penuh harap, Benci saat dia berada terlalu dekat dengan wanita lain. Menangis saat dia memiliki yang lain, gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat menyebalkan (menurutku). Apa ada keadaan yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini? Seseorang kumohon bantu aku! Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, perasaan ini membunuhku perlahan.

.

.

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

#^o^#

.

.

_Thursday, 13 March 2014_

_Dear You,_

_Hei, malam ini indah bukan? Kau tahu? Karena malam ini aku bertemu dengan dia lagi. Hei berhenti mendengus seperti itu! Aku tahu aku sudah berkali-kali ah- tidak, bahkan mungkin ribuan atau jutaan kali bercerita tentang pria berambut kuning itu? Berlebihan kah? Aku tidak perduli, intinya malam ini aku sangat sangat saaaaaaaangat senang dan rasanya aku ingin terbang..._

xXx

_Friday, 23 Mei 2014_

_Dear You,_

_Masih banyak tentangnya, dan aku tak tau apa lagi yang ingin aku ceritakan. Ini terlalu banyak. Semua tentang dia telah kutulis. Saat aku bercerita dengan TenTen temanku yang lain. Ia hanya mengatakan, _'kenapa tidak kau katakan saja bahwa kau menyukainya?'

_Hei ayolah ini sama sekali tak mudah untukku. Dia tak akan pernah tau karna aku memang tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan perasaan ini. Hei! Apa itu harus? Aku senang (meski tersiksa) menyimpan rasa suka ini sendirian. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku tidak bisa menyukainya, saat itu terlalu terburu-buru dan sedikit memaksa._

_Dan setelah saat itu dia langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun dan meninggalkan rasa yang baru kurasakan saat dia pergi. Rasa yang benar-benar membuatku berhenti berpikir dengan logika. Rasa yang membuatku mengharapkan seseorang. Bukan, bukan seseorang yang lain. Tapi dia, yang membuatku terjebak dalam rasa yang semu dan terus berharap bahwa dia akan kembali lalu membiarkanku merasakan perasaan itu lebih lama._

_._

_._

#^o^#

Mataku terpaku pada kata-kata yangku tulis, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku pagi ini dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca _diary_ku lalu perlahan yang bahkan tak kusadari air mataku jatuh begitu saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Dan mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku salah jika memintamu untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Tunggu sampai aku benar-benar bisa fokus pada '_kita'_. Ya hanya itu yang aku inginkan saat ini, tak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu.

Selain dirimu yang mau menungguku. **'Cause me is yours'**. Tapi sekali lagi aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia lebih memilih untuk menjauh, menjaga jarak, dan pergi secepat yang dia bisa. Itu menyakitkan! Perasaan ini akan aku simpan, entah sampai kapan dan semoga saat dia menyadarinya aku masih menunggu.

#^o^#

Aku beranjak dari kasur untuk mengambil pulpen yang ada di tas sekolahku kemudian mulai mulai menuliskan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

_._

_._

_._

_Wednesday, 29 July 2015_

_Dear You,_

_Kapan mataku akan berhenti mencarimu? Kapan tanganku akan berhenti menutup mulutku yang akan terbuka-lebar- saat kau melewatiku? Kapan dadaku akan berhenti bergemuruh saat mata kita bertemu? Kapan bibirku akan berhenti mengukir senyum saat -hanya saat- aku memikirkan mu?_

_Kapan wajahku berhenti memanas hanya karena menyebut namamu? Kapan kepalaku berhenti berdenyut untuk menahan rasa bahagia ini? Dan kapan jari ini berhenti untuk menulis semua tentangmu?_

_Dan semua jawabannya hanya saat aku benar-benar bisa melepaskanmu. Dan sampai saat ini pun aku belum berpikir untuk melupakan mu. Sebenarnya bukan belum hanya saja karena sebelumnya terus gagal jadi, yah.. mungkin akan lebih baik aku biarkan saja... Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh? Huh?_

'Aku tidak peduli dan akan terus menunggumu'.

.

.

.

_**~Fin~**_

**Omake**

_To: Naruto_

_Messages: Hey apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tak bisa. Maaf._

_Aku tak bisa membalas rasa sukamu. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pendidikanku yang sedikit lagi akan selesai. Mungkin setelah lulus aku baru akan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Maaf Naruto..._

_._

_._

_._

_**~Fin Lagi~**_

**A/N**:

Sebenernya fic ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf tidak langsung. Jangan tanya siapa karena aku pun tak tahu. *ditendang *tertendang dengan kecenya, lho?

Juga ucapan terima kasih untuk para sesepuh seperti _PIXIE YANK SORA, FUMIKO MIKI NASA, dan HARUNO AI CHAN terima kasih untuk dukungannya._

Dan ini adalah fic pertama aku untuk ikut serta dalam Experience Fic, dari yang cuma bahas tentang jaringan, php, dan berakhirlah obrolan yang melahirkan? challenge ini. Ckckckck dasar wanita... *emang lo apa? dan semoga menghibur bukan malah membuat readers 'muntah' .

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

_Haruko Akemi_


End file.
